


Strap-on (Kinktober 2020 Prompt)

by ssrhpurgatory



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: (are one solution for male impotence), (technically also post-canon for Hilbert), Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Pre-Canon, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssrhpurgatory/pseuds/ssrhpurgatory
Summary: Set during The Way They Lived, probably between when Hilbert starts fucking Rosemary and when he finally convinces her to marry him.
Relationships: Alexander Hilbert/Original Female Character
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961722





	Strap-on (Kinktober 2020 Prompt)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Way They Lived](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369032) by [ssrhpurgatory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssrhpurgatory/pseuds/ssrhpurgatory). 



Alexander Hilbert had long ago stopped caring about his own impotence. Having that taken from him before he reached puberty had been a relief, in some ways; he had only rarely had to suffer the same embarrassing and unwanted erections that his fellow teenaged boys seemed to be plagued with on a daily basis, and taking care of that particular bodily urge had simply turned into one less thing he had to worry about over the years. Now, with a body that was roughly 45 and a mind that was in its 70s, he was beyond caring in the slightest.

Rosemary, on the other hand, still carefully edged around the fact of it when they were having sex. Oh, not that she wasn’t good at finding ways to make him feel good, because she was—very good, in fact—but she did not demand anything from him on that score. And as Alexander was happy to be on the receiving end, well, up until this point he had never pressed her on it.

But the other night, there had been a moment when his face had been between her thighs and his fingers up inside her, a moment when she had let out a soft and desperate little mewl before grinding against his thrusting hand, and it had left him wondering if she was quite so content as she seemed to be with things the way they were.

So that night, after coaxing his way into her apartment with a home-cooked meal, he went to the drawer where she kept her sex toys and pulled out the harness she had so often used for him.

“Let me handle that, darling,” she said, trying to take it from him.

He pulled it away from her grasping hand and examined the various straps. “This is adjustable, yes?”

She blinked up at him, adorably befuddled. “Well, yes, but…”

Alexander gestured down at the drawer. “So pick which cock you want me to fuck you with.”

Her eyes opened very wide at that. “You don’t need to—“

“Do you want me to?”

Rosemary chewed her lower lip for a few moments, and then nodded, looking almost ashamed of herself. “I just… because you can’t… sometimes men take it awfully personally, you know.”

He put his hand beneath her chin and tilted her head back so that he could drop a kiss to her lips. “It does not bother me. It never has.” He dropped another kiss to her mouth and then smiled. “You have never been afraid of asking for what you wanted before, suka. Why start now?”

She firmed her jaw and lifted her chin a little more. “You’re right. Let's get you set up to fuck me, then.” She pointed at a purple dildo, nestled carefully in one corner of the drawer. “There’s your cock, darling.”

Rosemary helped him fumble the dildo into the harness, and then there was the businesslike matter of adjusting it to sit against his lower stomach. He was so much skinnier than Rosemary that this left long straps dangling. They eventually decided to tuck them around the harness straps that encircled his waist and thighs.

“Do you want me to talk about it like it really is your cock?” she asked once it was secure, as she rolled a lubricated condom onto its proudly jutting length.

“Would you enjoy that?” He was out of his depth here, but was willing to let Rosemary’s preferences guide him.

She chewed her lower lip nervously for a moment, and then shrugged. “We’ll play it by ear. Let me know if you decide you’re not enjoying yourself?”

Alexander almost laughed at that. The last time he had lived these years, he had lusted desperately after this woman and had never imagined that she might want him the way he wanted her. Now, he was more than happy to take her any and every way she was willing to give herself to him. “I will,” he reassured her.

She stepped in close, maneuvering around the jutting dildo in a way that left him very aware of how much more experience she had than him in this arena. And then she pulled him down and kissed him with an awkward passion, and he was reminded that in one thing, at least, they were equally inexperienced.

Fortunately, the past few months of her letting him into her bed had given him time to experiment with what she liked, and he had her flat on her back on her bed in short order. She threw her head back with a gasp as he sucked lightly on her clit, and a cautious probe of his fingers between the lips of her cunt found her gloriously wet, something that was not always a given in her post-menopausal state. He was too nervous to spend too much time on foreplay, however, so after a moment he sat back on his heels and looked down at her.

“Trying to figure out angles, darling?” she asked in her low, raspy voice, lifting her head to givehim an amused look over the curve of her stomach.

“Perhaps.” He crawled his way over her, feeling her tilt her hips against his thighs as he lowered his weight onto her. He thrust cautiously at her, but even he could tell that the dildo’s base was only just brushing through her pubic hair. “How would you suggest I start?”

“Move down a little,” she said, pushing lightly at his shoulder until he shuffled a few inches backwards. “Now just reach down there and guide it to it’s mark. You know how everything fits together down there by now.”

Alexander snorted dubiously, but he followed her advice, tilting his hips to help guide the dildo between her legs. This lead to the head of it sweeping between the lips of Rosemary’s cunt from top to bottom, sliding firmly over her clit. Rosemary let out a little gasp and shut her eyes. “Do you like that?” he asked, guiding the head of the dildo back up over her clit, pressing firmly against it.

“Yessss,” she hissed, wiggling against him. “But I want you in me more.”

“I can do that.” And he probably could. Another twitch of his hips, with his hand firmly around the dildo, and he was pressing against her entrance.

Rosemary whimpered and wrapped her legs up around his hips. “Sasha, darling, stop playing around and _fuck_ me,” she begged.

Something about the way she had repositioned herself must have resulted in an angle that was just right. Alexander thrust his hips down against Rosemary’s, the strap-on sinking into her to the hilt in one firm stroke.

Rosemary made a strangled noise and arched her back, her eyes rolling back in her head and then snapping shut. “Alexander. God. FUCK.” She let out a hissing breath between her teeth. “Just give me a moment. I haven’t been… things are a little tight down there right now.”

He withdrew his hips slightly and she let out a whimper. Her eyes were still shut, so he passed the time by covering her neck in kisses. He worked his way up to her earlobe and sucked it into his mouth, her little whimper of enjoyment making him thrust his hips involuntarily.

“Fuck,” she said breathlessly. Her eyes opened again, but her expression was dazed as she turned her head to meet his eye. She lifted her hand from where it had been clenching the pillow beneath her head and feathered light fingers across his cheek and scalp. And then suddenly, her fingertips were digging into the back of his neck and she was pulling him into a fierce,openmouthed kiss that left him breathless.

He moved again, more certain of the motion now, withdrawing his hips and thrusting back into her again and again. All she seemed to be able to do in response was curse softly and cling to him, her own hips working desperately back up against his. She seemed to like it most of all when he thrust himself to the hilt inside her and ground against her in little circles, realizing after the second time that the bit of the harness above where the dildo attached must be rubbing directly against her clit. He stayed there, thrusting and circling, until she let out an incoherent shout of pleasure, the motion of her own hips slowly coming to a halt. He watched her face greedily as she orgasmed, taking in every moment of her pleasure.

Rosemary flopped bonelessly back against the bed, her legs falling away from his hips, letting him withdraw from her. “That was a nice change of pace,” she murmured, “but damn am I glad tomorrow is a Sunday. I don’t know how you do it. I will _not_ be able to walk normally after that.”

Alexander laughed and flopped at her side before lifting his head to press a kiss to her shoulder. “Practice,” he murmured back. “And you know that you still sometimes fuck me so hard I am sore next day.”

She eyed him, one brow quirked. “Want me to do it now?”

He shook his head. “Tonight was for you, suka.”

Rosemary was suddenly blinking rapidly, and she turned her head away from him, as if she could not bear to look at him in that moment. “Oh.”

Alexander suppressed his sigh. As much as her willingness to let him into her bed left him hoping that she might be willing to give him more, he clearly still had a long way to go at convincing Rosemary that he truly cared for her. So instead of pressing her for more, he pressed another kiss to her shoulder and sat up. “I will go get this cleaned up.”

“All right.”

He would give her the time she needed. But some day, he hoped that Rosemary would need him as much as he needed her.


End file.
